Our fight
by CaamCam
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure commence : Taupe gun. Débarquant dans un monde inconnu, de nombreux participants doivent s'affronter et survivre. Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf, étant dans la même équipe, vont devoir faire face à différentes épreuves pour vivre.


Bonjour,  
Voilà un nouveau petit quelque chose.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

Les pioches cognaient la pierre afin de creuser des galeries pour trouver des minerais rares et des grottes. Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher minaient chacun de leur coté mais restaient à portée de voix. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils se battaient contre plusieurs équipes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Une voix grave les avait d'abord tous rassemblés dans une pièce ouverte sur un vaste espace. Ils étaient 36. La voix avait alors commencé à leur expliquer les règles : 6 équipes constituées elles-même de 6 joueurs. Ils devaient survivre et abattre les autres équipes. Mais au troisième jour, alors que le soleil serait au zénith, chaque joueur allait recevoir un message leur annonçant une nouvelle règle. Le message reçu sur un téléphone portable leur indiquerait s'ils devaient ou non trahir leur équipe pour rejoindre une équipe de taupe. Les joueurs ne savaient pas pourquoi ils avaient été choisi mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Le troisième jour avait débuté depuis plusieurs heures et l'heure fatidique ne tardait pas à venir. Nt et Unster étaient à l'écart de leur équipe pour tenter de trouver une grotte et ramasser des minerais permettant d'améliorer leurs équipements. Leurs armures en fer ne résisteraient pas longtemps face à des épées en diamant sur-enchantées.

« Nt ! On devrait rejoindre le reste de l'équipe avant l'annonce des taupes, tu crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je sois la taupe et que je te tue ? Riait le jeune dresseur de pokémon. »

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que leur téléphone ne sonne pour leur communiquer la nouvelle. Les deux hommes cassaient encore quelques pierres mais les minutes défilaient à une vitesse phénoménale alors qu'ils ne s'en rendaient à peine compte. Entre leurs coups de pioche et leurs petites blagues sur la situation pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante, leur téléphone sonna. Le silence prit place dans les galeries. Les deux amis ne bougeaient plus.

« Si l'un de nous est la taupe, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Fit Unster, la gorge nouée par la peur.

\- On.. On ne sera peut-être pas une taupe.. Répondit Newtiteuf, essayant d'être convaincant. »

Dans un même geste, ils posèrent leurs pioches sur le sol pour regarder le message. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre du coté de Newtiteuf alors qu'Unster restait muet. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face au message affiché sur son écran. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, trop fort. Newtiteuf arriva dans la galerie creusée par l'homme toujours immobile. Quand il vit son ami s'approcher de lui, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et tenta de faire un sourire sur son visage.

« Je peux te dire que je ne suis pas la taupe ! S'écria le jeune homme

\- Moi non plus ! Répondit Unster »

Il reprit sa pioche en main, sourit à son ami et se retourna vers le mur pour donner des coups de pioche sur la roche dure. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, ses mains devaient moites et le stress ne cessaient de monter en lui. Derrière lui, Newtiteuf ne bougeait pas. Il regardait son coéquipier.

« Unster, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme lâcha sa pioche et la laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se tourna lentement vers Nt. Unsterbliicher posa sa main droite sur son épée. Son regard se perdait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Newtiteuf se recula doucement, regardant son ami les yeux remplis de peur. Les battements de cœur d'Unster n'étaient plus que le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans la galerie.

« Unster, non.. Sanglota alors Newtiteuf.

\- Je.. Je veux pas te tuer. Fit le jeune homme la gorge nouée. »

Unsterbliicher tomba sur les genoux, laissant ses larmes se déverser le long de ses joues. Abattu, il se retenait avec ses mains posées sur le sol en pierre glacée. Le désespoir prenait place dans son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là avec ses amis, pourquoi il devait tuer des gens, pourquoi il devait tuer ses amis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les avait choisi, eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait choisi lui comme taupe ? Les larmes roulaient encore et encore. La situation était beaucoup trop difficile à gérer pour l'homme.

Newtiteuf fit quelques pas silencieusement en s'approchant de son ami au sol. Il posa une main légère sur son épaule, retenant ses larmes et ses cris de colère envers la personne qui les avait mené ici. Nt ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il le disait aux autres membres de leur équipe, malgré le fait qu'ils soient amis, ils voteraient sûrement pour la mort d'Unster. Newtiteuf ne le voulait pas. De petites perles se mirent à glisser sur ses joues.

Le silence de la galerie fut perturbé par la sonnerie de leur téléphone : « Ichisu was slain by Wolf381 ». La première mort venait d'arriver. A ce moment-là, ils comprirent que tout était bien réel. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même équipe. L'un d'eux devait être une taupe. Enfin, ils supposaient. Le silence venait à peine de reprendre qui fut briser par de nombreux bruits de pas pressés dans les galeries.

« Unster ! Nt ! »

Les voix semblaient proche d'eux. C'était celles de leurs coéquipiers. Sans réfléchir, Newtiteuf attrapa le bras d'Unster le forçant à se relever. Le dresseur de pokémon se mit à courir dans une des galeries en tenant toujours son ami. Ils s'éloignaient des voix.

« Nt, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Unsterbliicher, complètement perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas.. mais je ne les laisserai pas te tuer. Répondit-il déterminé. »

Les deux hommes foncèrent dans une branche d'une longue galerie, à l'opposé de là où leur équipe les cherchait. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans le long tunnel. Ils arrivèrent au bout. Un cul-de-sac. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés. Face au mur, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Le stress et la peur prenaient le contrôle de leur réaction.

« Unster, mine jusqu'à la surface ! Je rebouche derrière nous! »

Unsterbliicher suivit les ordres de son ami et donna de nombreux coups de pioches, brisant son outil ainsi que celui de Nt, les forçant à en fabriquer avec de la pierre. Newtiteuf avait posé plus d'une cinquantaine de pierres, une dizaine aurait suffi mais il voulait être sûr de protéger son ami. Unster commença à enlever de la terre, sûrement les derniers morceaux qui les séparaient de la surface. Il rangea sa pioche qui n'était pas très utile pour enlever la terre et se servit de ses mains. Ils atteignirent la surface. Ils s'attendaient à être éblouis par les rayons du soleil mais les feuilles d'un arbre filtraient la lumière. Sortis de leur trou, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un arbre, mais une dizaine, une vingtaine, peut-être même une cinquantaine. Ils étaient à présent dans une forêt.

Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher dans la même direction, à l'ombre des arbres. Ils espéraient ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Leurs armures en fer ainsi que leur épée non enchantée ne feraient pas long feu face à une équipe en diamant.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis avec moi ? Tu aurais pu me laisser partir, ou même me tuer.. Tu sais que je suis une taupe. »

Newtiteuf, qui marchait un peu devant lui, s'arrêta net. Il se retourna vers Unsterbliicher qui avait les yeux et les pommettes rougis. Les deux hommes avaient le souffle court. Newtiteuf se colla contre un arbre et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur l'herbe fraîche. Unsterbliicher s'appuya contre un autre arbre, en face de son ami.

« Parce que tu comptes pour moi. Parce que tu es important pour moi et que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses tuer sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tu aurais pu me tuer quand on était seul et dire aux autres que j'étais la taupe et que tu n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de me tuer. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? »

Unsterbliicher glissa le long du tronc. Assis sur le sol, il passa ses mains dans l'herbe verte, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Parce que j'en étais incapable. Parce que je suis incapable de te faire du mal, Nt. »

Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Unster leva alors la tête vers le ciel, caché par les feuilles. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes mais ce n'était pas facile. Depuis le début de l'aventure, beaucoup d'émotions les avaient traversés et la fatigue n'aidait pas vraiment. Un vent rafraîchissant soufflait dans leurs cheveux. Doucement, les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux pour se reposer et évacuer le stress des dernières heures.

Un bruit de flèche fouettant l'air. Un cri. Unsterbliicher venait de recevoir une flèche dans le bras. D'un saut, Newtiteuf se leva et attrapa le blessé. Les voix de l'équipe adverse se faisaient entendre. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Les deux hommes coururent dans la forêt, zigzagants entre les arbres et les flèches de leurs ennemis. Avec beaucoup d'espoir et d'adrénaline, Newtiteuf aida Unster à grimper au sommet d'un arbre.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur les feuilles vertes. Unsterbliicher retenait ses cris de douleur due à la flèche plantée dans son bras. Ils ne devaient faire aucun bruit, l'équipe qui les avaient attaqué était sous eux. Leurs grands pas et leurs souffles saccadés étaient bruyants mais peu à peu s'éloignaient.

« On ne peut pas rester là. Chuchota Newtiteuf. »

Descendants de l'arbre, ils se dirigèrent vers une montagne qui était à une centaine de mètres. Sa hauteur était impressionnante et la rendait impossible à escalader. Le dresseur de petits monstres sortit sa pioche très abîmée et tapa dans la montagne. Ils avançaient tous les deux dans le grand titan de pierre. Unsterbliicher posait des morceaux de roches derrières eux afin de condamner l'accès.

Dans la sombre galerie, Newtiteuf creusa un espace assez grand pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Unster avait le bras en sang. Nt s'approcha de lui. Il prit la flèche dans sa main et regarda l'homme blessé dans les yeux. D'un coup sec, il tira. Il lança la petite lance derrière lui. Unster avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la main pour retenir ses cris de douleur. Newtiteuf déchira une manche de sa veste et l'enroula autour du bras de la taupe afin de lui faire un garrot. Le sang ne coulait presque plus. Mais la douleur était encore grande. Unsterbliicher avait ouvert les yeux et remerciait silencieusement l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises depuis le début de leur aventure. Nt sortit une pomme dorée de son sac à dos qu'il donna à Unster. L'homme le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs mais la mangea sans rien dire.

« Je la gardais pour moi. Au cas où je serais la taupe. Plaisanta le jeune homme. »

Dans le noir, appuyé contre les parois froides de leur trou, les deux hommes s'endormirent. Le quatrième jour était arrivé et de nombreuses morts avec. Après de longues heures de repos, les deux amis rouvrirent les yeux. Newtiteuf posa une torche contre un des murs pour les éclairer un peu plus. La liste des morts s'était encore agrandi durant leur sommeil. Les deux hommes entreprirent de creuser jusqu'à une certaine profondeur pour trouver des minerais de fers et éventuellement du diamant afin de mieux se protéger du danger dans lequel ils vivaient désormais.

Après une centaine de coups de pioche, la fatigue prit le dessus. Unsterbliicher se posa contre une pierre et resta immobile alors que Newtiteuf creusait devant lui. Un long soupir sortit du jeune homme. Il en avait marre. Ils en avaient tous les deux marre.

« Pourquoi on fait ça Nt ?

\- On doit lutter, Unster ! On ne doit pas se faire tuer ! Répondit le dresseur.

\- On finira quand même par mourir, c'est inutile de se fatiguer comme ça. »

Newtiteuf se tourna et alla s'asseoir au côté d'Unsterbliicher. Ils étaient fatigués par cette lutte contre leurs amis, contre l'environnement et contre eux-même. L'espoir n'était plus que la seule chose qui retenait encore Newtiteuf. Mais Unster l'avait perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Nt

\- Je ne veux plus me battre, ça ne sert plus à rien.

\- Tu veux.. ?

\- Abandonner ? Oui. »

Newtiteuf prit sa tête entre ses mains. Les yeux fermés, il laissa échapper un sanglot. Unster ne voulait plus se battre. Mais Nt ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était beaucoup trop important pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait sauvé. C'est pour lui qu'il gardait espoir. Mais s'il n'en avait plus, Newtiteuf n'arriverait plus à se battre.

Leur tunnel était calme, seuls les sanglots de Newtiteuf perturbaient le silence. Unsterbliicher posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme avant de fondre en larmes à son tour. Le combat était trop dur. Ils n'y arrivaient plus.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi tu t'es embarqué dans cette galère alors que tu aurais pu rejoindre les autres en me laissant seul ? Pleura Unsterbliicher.

\- Je pouvais pas. Je pouvais pas te laisser, Unster. Tu es tellement important. Tu es.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les deux hommes étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Le regard embrumé par les larmes plongés dans celui de l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient à toute vitesse et des milliers de choses se passaient dans leur esprit. Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, silencieusement. Newtiteuf posa une main légère sur le genou d'Unster. Doucement, il se pencha vers l'homme pour poser sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

Ce baiser, salé par les larmes des deux hommes, était le geste le plus tendre qui avait été commis depuis le début de la terrible aventure. Entre le sang, les bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent et les cris de désespoir, ce court moment de douceur était sans aucun doute ce dont chacun avait besoin : du réconfort.

S'écartant chacun du visage de l'autre, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, un sourire qui avait disparu depuis trop longtemps était réapparu sur les lèvres des deux amis. Un peu de bonheur venait de réapparaître au fond d'eux en allumant une flamme dans leurs cœurs.

Sans un mot, Newtiteuf se releva et reprit sa pioche en main pour s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Unsterbliicher le regardait silencieusement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. L'espoir n'était pas revenu parmi eux mais ce moment de bonheur leur faisait quelque peu oublier dans quelle galère ils étaient.

« Mine shaft ! S'écria NT après un énième coup de pioche qui débouchait enfin sur quelque chose. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à explorer la mine abandonnée, fouillant les coffres qu'ils y trouvaient. Leur butin n'était pas énorme mais ils en étaient déjà bien heureux : quelques pains, du lapis lazuli, deux diamants. Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'une pioche en diamant afin de récolter de l'obsidienne et ils pourraient se faire un équipement enchanté. Fiers de leurs trouvailles, les deux hommes continuaient de se balader tranquillement, tuant les quelques zombies ou squelettes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

Dans la vieille mine, les rires et leurs voix enjouées résonnaient. Mais une araignée bleue tomba du plafond et rompue ce moment joyeux. Malgré leur tentative de la tuer à coup d'épées, la bête réussit à empoisonner l'un des deux hommes. Newtiteuf commença à prendre de la vie à cause du poison de la bête. Les coups d'épée continuèrent de frapper l'araignée qui ne tarda pas à périr. Nt était allongé sur le sol. Plus qu'affaibli, il se releva avec beaucoup de mal. Appuyé sur Unsterbliicher, il lui sourit.

Boitant et mal en point, Newtiteuf se tenait près des fours posés dans un coin de la mine pour faire fondre des minerais d'or récoltés dans les nombreux couloirs souterrains afin de faire une pomme dorée pour redonner de l'énergie à Nt. Malgré la situation, les deux amis riaient. Ils se tenaient tous deux debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Deux magnifiques sourires étaient collés sur leur visage.

Soudain, un bruit vint rompre leur amusement. Un squelette s'approchait. Les deux hommes l'entendaient mais ne parvenaient pas à le voir. Newtiteuf était appuyé contre un mur de pierre tandis que Unsterbliicher cherchait, dans tous les sens, le monstre qui venait les perturber. Le bruit de ses os indiquait sa position, mais ce fut le bruit de la flèche qu'il tira qui la révéla. Unster se rua sur lui, mais il était déjà trop tard. La flèche s'était planté dans le corps de Newtiteuf.

Unsterbliicher bondit jusqu'au corps de son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Newtiteuf, me laisse pas ! Pleurait l'homme »

Usant de ses dernières forces, Nt plongea son regard dans les yeux océans de son ami. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les larmes roulaient encore et encore sur les joues rouges de Unster. Les yeux refermés, Newtiteuf lâcha son dernier soupir. Un bruit retentit alors : « Newtiteuf was shot by Skeleton ». Les sanglots d'Unsterbliicher n'étaient plus que le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans la mine où l'atmosphère était devenue pensante.

Après plusieurs à pleurer, Unsterbliicher se releva. Rempli de rage, il était déterminé. Il allait continuer l'aventure, il allait continuer à se battre malgré l'issu fatal qu'il connaissait déjà. Il le faisait pour Nt. Pour son ami. Pour son amour.

Voilà !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
A bientôt !


End file.
